Can't Wash It All Away: Innocent Are We?
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Discontinued to technical differences][Dedicated to Rose] Robin’s accused of rape! Will his team ever trust him? Starfire’s suffering from nightmares! Raven sees dead people! Beast boy becomes a rock star! Cyborg becomes human in later chapters!


Konnichiwa minna! I give you my brand new story with an original… almost… story line!

**Full Summary**: Robin's accused of rape! Will his team ever trust him? Starfire's suffering from nightmares! Raven sees dead people! Beast boy becomes a rock star! Cyborg becomes human in later chapters! Did I mention the Robin had family coming over? In companion to 'How Can I Trust You?'  
**Dedication**: This one's for Rose / Jackalobe y'all! She's been my rock and inspiration from the first review! Anyone flames or copies her stories… I'll take you down… WAY down!  
**Disclaimer**: Since I have family in the Italian Mafia… I may be able to pull a few strings. Until then… nada!

**

* * *

When Nightmares Stir…**

… **_They shout out, MURDER! Out in the street! Jump City, Jump City. Protected by heroes. They call it, SAVING! It's the same ting… Welcome the Titans…_**

_She thought it was sweet. How a person could take another song and adapt it into a version with a similar yet different message. It brought a smile to her features. Her rose coloured lips shimmered in the early morning rays. Today was a good day, to frolic and be happy… Even though she pretty much does that every day of her life, or at least tries to. Shortly after she had arrived to this planet, she had heard the quote, 'A smile on your face will brighten up someone's day' numerous times and wanted to live up to it. _

_She slowly ascended to the roof to bask in the suns rays, this would build up her energy for the day ahead. Her vibrant auburn hair seemed to grow in all its glory, so bright that it could allure a bull to its death… the poor animal. Slowly, the adolescent girl laid down her orange tainted body on the bare tiles of the Tower roof. A flock of doves formed a shadow over the sun. The scene was serene. The sky radiated a multitude of colours as the sea glistened a response to the spectral. The alien sighed peacefully. Never would she be able to sense these feeling or surroundings back home. _

_Eventually, a caped shadow clogged up her personal space. Instantly knowing who it was, she parted her mouth to breathe in deeply and greet the figure with a, 'Glorious Morning to you, Robin.' She felt the caped figure lay down beside her and put his hand lazily on her stomach. He trailed little ripples and circles along her firm abdomen. As a result, it left cool shivers throughout her body. She lifted a lazy right eye to meet her companions gaze. She gasped softly as he clamped his gloved hand over her emerald eyes to prevent her from vision. He placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered huskily, 'Don't be afraid and trust me all the way…' His voice hypnotised her into a sense of security, whether it was safe or not… in this case, she thought she was safe. _

_She felt her body being lifted through the air. The wind tussled feebly around her body. She felt as if she was soaring through the air, without the aid of her powers, but she had a guardian with her. She was in safe hands. Her hero was there with her. She had nothing to worry about, not a care in the world… or in any for that matter. Her luscious locks swayed happily in the forever changing breezes. Not once did she dare to open her eyes… it might spoil the magic… this could all be a dream, a mindless fantasy… What a great disappointment it would be if it was. Ultimately, she felt herself being pulled upright and steadied on her feet. _

_Closing her eyes harder, she sensed the area around her. It was cold. Desolate. Grey. No colour or central beauty in her terminology. Empty… The tiniest of sounds echoed off the baron brick streets. This wasn't right… everything was out of place… why was she here? She turned herself towards him, still with her eyes closed, with his arms wrapped around her waist. 'May I ask where you have taken me?'_

'_You trust me, don't you Kori?'_

'_How-'_

'_Do I know your real name?' She nodded slightly, still refusing to open her eyes… her heart was starting to race as her mind started to become clouded with fear. 'I know your name, because, I know you…'_

'… _Your every move, your every word, your every thought… I have seen it. I've been watching you. My dear innocent Kori… and I like what I see… To bad you fear to much to open your eyes…'_

'_I do not…'_

'_Then open… your eyes.' No matter how hard she commanded her eyes, they just wouldn't open._

'_I thought so…' Slowly, she felt herself being pushed up against the wall and trapped. She felt lips on various places of her body. She froze when she felt ice hands crawl down her hips and liberate her of her skirt. In turn, they worked away her top ands the rest of her clothing. An aching pain burst within her and she screamed out in agony. She clenched her eyes tightly to ride away the pain… but it just wouldn't go away. She tires to hope it all away. Cry it all away. Fade it all away. But it didn't go away. It stayed there, soaking pounds of her innocence and splashing its own filthy mark around. Oh it won't go away! Why won't it go away!_

_Suddenly, the brunt of the ache left her open. She felt the same freezing hands, no longer ice, crawl up her body and his mouth slant over hers for one last kiss. 'Your trust shall be your demise…'_

_She felt a flash of metal from the outside world reflect in her closed eyes. Slowly, she opened them and ceased breathing._

_The face and mask was of Robin._

_A single bird-a-rang he held over her abdomen._

_He stood almost fully clothed in front of her._

'_Love you Kor…' he smiled, that smile that she had come to trust._

_In one swift movement, he thrust his arm down._

_She didn't scream…_

_She couldn't…_

_She watched him walk away…_

_Away into the endless night…_

_He had left her there…_

_Cold…_

_Bleeding…_

_And naked…_

The Tamaranian Princess slowly rendered her eyes open and tilted her head towards the light. It came from the Medical Wing's spotlights, but to her, it looked like a dove being swallowed up by a ghost. She didn't remember anything from the previous day. Realising the light was now blinding her; she turned towards the more shaded side of the room. A caped figure was holding her right hand, caressing it with his thumb and murmuring apologies.

"I am… confused… I do not remember a thing before I in this position… All I remember are… my nightmares."

Her leader looked towards the blank wall, still murmuring apologies. She turned back towards the light and noticed that dark dots had engulfed the area. They soon spelled out the words…

'_The Nightmares have only begun, my Child…'_

She froze…

* * *

Well, I have to say that I like writing… so sue me! This story is companion to How Can I Trust You? Looking back on the reviews it gave me an idea. Each Titan has an equal share of the spotlight… even if Robin gets the most, followed by Starfire.

**Rose**, this one's for you child! And you will be featured in this story.

Please review… (Fan fiction had 'hits' now so I can check!) About the hiatus thing, consider me on and off.

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
